Murder
by Iloveanimex
Summary: "So you just killed her in cold blood!" "She had it coming..." What happens after a possession gets out of control... One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot... it was kind of inspired by 14Amy-Chan and a conversation with BreakFree01... I just went with it...

Please tell me what you think and please R&R!

I don't own Ghost hunt... probably for the best...

* * *

"So you killed her in cold blood?!"

"She had it coming!" Mai told her, still holding the knife, watching in amusement as the drops of blood fell on her shoes.

"But why Mai?!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Mai roared, nearing the shrine maiden. She looked at her through her blank, lifeless eyes.

"Mai, put down the knife!" Ayako yelled, backing away, her heart racing.

"Why Ayako? You scared of me? You think I might hurt you?" Mai asked, an innocent smile playing on her lips. She held the knife to her lips, licking some of the dark red liquid.

"Your not Mai... are you" Ayako accused, still backing away.

"Your not the fastest are you, Ayako-San... your delay will be the end of you!" the voice shouted from Mai's lips. She advanced, her knife flashed, and before Ayako could even scream, the knife had slit her throat. She was dead within seconds. She looked at the body of Masako Hara, her blood staining her elegant white kimono red. She smiled, and a bitter laugh escaped her lips. She heard movement outside the room. She hid the knife behind her back, willing her face to look scared.

"Mai!" Monk called, walking through the door.

"Monk!" She called back, running to him and pretending to cry on his shirt.

"I just came back in here and- and Mas-Masako and Ayako were- they were..." She cried, failing to finish her line. Her fake sorrow working. Monk held her, and she grinned. She grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place with inhuman strength. Monk looked down at her, but his shock was quickly replaced with pain. Mai pulled the knife up, stabbing the Monk in the chest, and it pierced his heart. His breathing hitched, and she watched in glee as blood poured out. Monk had a hand on his chest, trying to stop from bleeding to death. He looked up at Mai, with lifeless eyes, before he crumbled to the floor. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Mai placed the knife under her top, the blade hidden under her skirt. She walked into the hall, not passing anyone as she made it to the boys room. On his bed sleeping, with John. She smiled coldly, nearing the blond prest. She watched him sleeping peacefully. She had no personal problems with him, and was sure his death wouldn't be as amusing, but it didn't stop her. She decided against stabbing, and instead pulled up the pillow by his side. She kissed his cheek, as a sorry of sorts, before placing the pillow over his face. She held it down with a lot more force then Mai possessed. The blond was kicking, and frantically pushing at Mai's hands. She didn't stop, and then the kicking stopped. She held it down, for a few more seconds, just to make sure he was dead, before pulling away. She lifted the pillow, and saw the lifeless eyes or her victim. She had always loved his blue eyes.

She heard a voice from the bathroom. She recognised it as Yasu's. She walked to the door, and hid to the side of it. Her knife once again in her hand. Yasu walked out, quickly seeing the blond. He looked over at him, seeing his eye's open. He was about to approach John, when she came out of her hiding place. She stabbed the knife into his back, turning it. Yasu screamed, but Mai's hand was covering his mouth. He fell to the ground, his name added to her list of victims.

She walked into the kitchen, and was pleasantly surprised to see Madoka Mori. She didn't seem to know Mai was behind her. She was humming as she made tea. Her pink hair in a ponytail. It just made easier for Mai. She picked up the blender, unplugging the wire, and walked to stand behind the pink haired ghost hunter. Madoka felt a presence behind her, and was about to turn when Mai looped the wire around her neck. Madoka gagged as Mai pulled the wire tight. Madoka kicked out, trying to breathe, but it was no use. Her attacker was too strong. Madoka fell limp, and Mai let her fall to the ground. Her sickening smile still on her lips. She turned and walked to base.

Mai stood outside headquarters. She knew both Lin and Naru were in there. They were last on her list. She opened the door, and saw both men were looking at the monitors. They had only just noticed her acts of hatred. They were watching the death of Madoka Mori. They didn't turn as Mai stood behind them. She placed her hands on either sides of Lin's head, but before could react, she snapped his neck. The crack echoed across the room, before the man known for being stoic, fell.

Naru turned to her, his eyes wide with fear and shock. He looked at the man he considered his friend, lying dead on the floor. He then looked at the girl he loved, and the cruel smile she wore.

"Mai?" Naru asked timidly. She didn't answer him. She just advanced...

* * *

**I feel like this was a bit much... but that's what happens when your in a bad mood... PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this story when I was in a bad mood. I have cheered up now, and thought I would fix it in the next chap. Enjoy, and please R&R!

* * *

A scream woke Mai from her nightmare, she didn't even recognise it as her own. Her body was slick with sweat, and her hands ached with the grip they had on the cover that was wrapped around her. Mai's eyes were open, but unseeing, as her memory replayed the most painful moments in her dream, over and over. She couldn't breathe, and her throat felt like it was being ripped out. She still didn't realise it was her screams that had this affect on her.

A sharp pain burned on her cheek, and the screaming stopped. Mai's eyes watered, but at least now she could see, even through the tears. Ayako was sitting on her bed beside her, and Mai jumped into her arms.

"Mai!" Naru called, as he and all the boys from SPR ran in. Masako and Madoka had already taken their seats beside her. Mai needed to see everyone, to know they were ok. She cried at the sight of everyone. They were fine, and more importantly, alive. "Mai, what happened?" Naru asked, his voice too concerned to pass for cold and indifferent.

Mai looked down at her hands, not having a clue as to how she was going to answer Naru's question. She didn't have the will power, nor strength to form words. Would she go with the direct approach, or the beat-around-the-bush approach? Would she even tell him the truth?

When Mai looked up, to see Naru in front of her, she was shocked to see him there, but her eyes were instantly drawn to his. She bit her lip, her eyes tearing up again. She had remembered every gory moment. She had used a cloth to gag him, and used the knife to draw lines on his body. They weren't deep enough to afflict a fatal wound, but still deep enough to make him scream is agony. Mai remembered his calm blue eyes, controlled in pain and anger, and even though Mai was the one doing it, his anger wasn't aimed at her. And near the end of the dream, she remembered using the knife to slice open his chest. She had began screaming at that point. She watched as the last of Naru's life drained away, before plunging her hand into his chest, and pulling out his heart.

Mai would forever be traumatized by that dream, and telling her friends was too much for her to bear. She pulled her knees up, and throw her arms around them. She could still see blood, so much of it. It was stained in her memory.

Everyone could recognise the look on Mai's face, as pained beyond compare, and they were ok with leaving out this little bit of information. Even Naru was content with letting it go. He placed a hand on Mai's shoulder, willing her to look up at him. After a moments hesitation, she did.

"Mai, you don't have to tell us" Naru told her, and Mai's instantly relaxed somewhat.

"Thank you Naru... thank you so much...

* * *

**Well my plan was to have a happier chapter, but I think it went... wrong? I don't know, but I really couldn't think of what else to write... hope you liked it! PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
